Thanks for the Memories
by Some1tookmyname
Summary: Brennan has a plan to "rearrange" a little something from Booth's past. A callback to The Boy In The Time Capsule. My third entry in the 50 Shades of Booth challenge.


_Entry #3 for the 50 Shades of Booth Challenge, with a not so little callback to The Boy In The Time Capsule._

**Thanks for the Memories by some1tookmyname**

He kept looking at her as she drove.

At first, it was out of the corner of his eye. Then it was a small turn of his head, his eyes curious.

Finally he shifted his whole body to just stare at her, his eyes boring into the side of her face.

"I'm not telling you." She reiterated for what was have been at least the tenth time since they left the house.

"Come on, Bones! Where are we going?"

"I told you, Booth, you have to wait and see."

"Christine is with Angela and Hodgins?"

"Yes."

"For the weekend?"

"No. We'll get her later tonight."

"So we're not going camping?"

"Camping?" She glanced at him for a second, before looking back at the road in front of her. "Why would you think we are going camping?"

"Because I saw you put the sleeping bag in the trunk. So either you're planning on camping or you're going to kill me and wrap my body in the sleeping bag and dump me somewhere."

She pursed her lips. "A sleeping bag is not part of my perfect murder plan."

"Good to know."

"Even if it was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Okay, seriously?"

"Relax, Booth. I am not taking you out to kill you and dispose of your body. "

"Well, that's good. So, where are we going?"

"Somewhere…newish."

"Newish?"

"Well, I have not been to this place before, but you have. Although technically, you haven't been to this exact place, to the best of my knowledge."

"So, you've never been there, but I've been there, only… I haven't been there?"

"Correct. Though, I would imagine they are all somewhat similar."

"Bones, come on."

"I have already said too much."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell me. Tell me. TellmeTellmeTellmeTellme."

"You are acting like a child."

"Are we going out to dinner?"

"No, although we may be hungry afterwards."

"So there is going to be some kind of physical activity?"

"That would be accurate, yes."

"Is it an amusement park?"

"This is not what one would call a family-oriented activity."

"Okay, so it's not a place for kids."

"Well, it is, but there are unlikely to be any children there right now."

"Bones!"

"Booth, this is supposed to be fun. Please, just be quiet and let me surprise you. "

"Me trying to guess _is_ fun."

"Only to you."

He was quiet for a moment, mock petulance on his face.

"Is it much farther?"

"No."

"Just give me a hint."

"No!"

"I'd tell you."

"No, you wouldn't."

Booth sighed and shifted in his seat, now looking forward. "Is this going to be painful?"

"Not as painful as this car ride is turning out to be," she muttered.

"I heard that."

"I wasn't trying to keep it from you."

"Is it going to be fun?"

She smiled. "Oh, yes. I believe you will find this activity quite enjoyable, as will I."

"Booooooones," he whined.

"You're whining."

"You're mean."

"You won't think so when you find out where we are going and what we are doing."

"And when am I going to find that out?"

"Right now," she told him, pulling into a parking lot.

"Phillips High School. Home of the Colts?" Booth read, knitting his brow in confusion. "I don't get it."

"You will." She smiled, turned off the car and got out.

Booth scrambled out of the passenger side of the Prius. "Bones, the school is all closed up. It's a Saturday."

"The track is open," she said, opening the trunk.

"So we're going running? Because the high school 10 minutes from our house has a track, too. We could have just gone there instead of driving 45 minutes to this one."

Brennan pulled the sleeping bag out of the trunk and threw it at her partner. "Would you please just trust me?" She slammed the trunk shut and stalked off, leaving him to catch up as she walked around the buildings and towards the back of the school.

"I'm not really dressed for running," he said catching up to her.

"How we are dressed isn't important."

"Bones—"

She cut him off as they stepped onto the grass. "We're here."

He looked around. "The football field?"

"Nope," she smiled, hooking his arm in hers. "Come on." She pulled him along with her, until they were underneath the bleachers.

"Bones—"

"What's the capital of Indiana?"

"Uh, what?"

"What is the capital of Indiana?" She repeated.

"Indianapolis, but what does that-"

"That's correct. Too bad. Let's try another. What is the numerical definition of pi?"

"Pi?"

"Yes."

"3.14. Bones, you brought me here for a pop quiz?"

She sighed. "I've always thought you were good at deductive reasoning, but you've missed the point entirely." She shook her head. "Let's try one more. What was the name of the girl who left you naked under the bleachers?"

And suddenly, Booth understood. _Karen Isley_ was the right answer. She wanted the wrong answer…just like Karen Isley had. "Cindee Isley," he said confidently.

She grinned. "Wrong. Take off your shirt."

He didn't think twice about complying.

"What was my brother's given name?"

"Kevin."

"Wrong. Shoes off." Her voice was growing husky.

He toed off his sneakers.

"What is the brand of toothpaste I prefer?"

"Tim's of Texas?"

"Tom's of Maine. Lose the pants."

He stood there in his boxers and socks as she posed the last question; the one that would leave him in the same state of undress as Karen Isley had all those years ago.

"Which Smurf did I want, in high school?"

He knew the answer and said it. "Smurfette."

She frowned. "That's correct, but—"

He stepped towards her, invading her space. "Two can play this game, Bones," he told her. "What's my favorite pie?"

She swallowed. "Apple," she whispered.

"Nope. Ditch the shoes."

She did.

"Did Shoeless Joe Jackson ever wear shoes when he played ball?"

"No?"

"Yes, he did." Booth corrected. "Blouse, please."

She was so close he could feel her breath on his chest. He wanted to end this game, now, and get to where he never got with Karen Isley.

But buildup was fun, too, so as she discarded her top, he went on.

"What's my favorite color?"

"Red," she whispered, her voice stolen by desire.

"Orange, actually. Skirt."

Her eyes never left his as she unzipped the side zipper and shimmied out of her skirt, allowing it to pool at her feet.

"Bones," he breathed out as she stood right in front of him in a deep purple bra and itty bitty matching panties. "How are you this amazing?" He reached out to caress her but she stepped back.

"My turn to ask a question," she bossed. "What is my favorite book?"

He was so turned on he was blanking on the name of any books at all. "Um, uh…Wuthering Heights."

She laughed at her success. "No. Boxers off."

Again they locked eyes and he slid his boxers off, his erection springing free. "Are you going to run off with my clothes now?"

She shook her head, her lopsided, sexy grin making his heart pound even harder. "No. I have better plans." She stepped towards him and placed a hot, open mouthed kiss over his heart.

His hands flew to her waist and his eyes fell shut. "Bones," he moaned. "God. This is…"

"Fun?" She supplied as her fingers ran up and down his arms.

"I was going to say hot. This is…wow. Hot." He was starting to lose his vocabulary as her tongue left his collar bone and traveled up to his earlobe.

"Booth?" She whispered in his ear.

"Mmm?" He half groaned.

"Ask me a question."

"Uh…oh god, what's…what's my favorite holiday?"

"Halloween."

"Wrong." He hands snapped the clasp on her bra, and then pushed the straps down her shoulders, freeing her breasts from their confines. He palmed one instantly, and they both moaned at the feeling.

"Did you get this far that day in high school?" She teased.

"No."

"What about the first girl?"

"She only let me look."

"I am quite willing to let you do more than look," she teased him.

"Thank God." He kissed her then, his lips capturing hers in a combination of lust and possession. It was heated, tongues dueling for control, moans escaping them both.

He tore his lips from hers and made his way down her neck and to her breasts, nibbling softly at both nipples before taking one all the way in and sucking hard.

"Oh, yes!" She gasped. "Oh, Booth…" words escaped her as she wove her hands into his hair, holding him to her, encouraging him on.

He let go, pulling slowly off her breast before kissing his way to the other side and repeating his attentions.

Brennan's hand snaked down between them and taking him solidly in her hand she began to fist him, gently at first, then harder and faster as his tongue worked her nipple in a similar rhythm.

Booth slowed his ministrations and she took the hint, loosening her grip as he stepped back and picked up the sleeping bag. He ripped the cover off and spread it on the dirt, falling to his knees in front of her.

She moaned as he began to lick the inside of her thighs, her legs parting for him automatically. He could smell her arousal and it made him harden even further.

"Bones," he whispered, letting his breath penetrate the tiny, deep purple scrap of fabric left between them.

"What?" She asked, as her center arched towards his mouth.

"Who do I love more than anything in this world?"

"Me." She said, unable to give an untruthful answer.

"Damn straight. But I'm taking these off, anyway." He snagged both sides of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles.

She placed her hand on his shoulders and stepped gracefully out of them as he began to lick his way back up her legs. He tortured her, kissing all around the one place she wanted him to touch her the most, opting instead to swirl his tongue around her bellybutton.

"Booth," she nearly whimpered. "Please."

"Please? Please what? You're the one who brought me here. What do you want, Bones?" He teased, placing a kiss on her hip bone.

"Touch me." She begged. "Please, Booth. I need you to touch me."

He wrapped one arm around her waist to steady her, and slid one finger into her, playing with her clit.

"Oh GOD!" she shouted, her knees buckling as he held her up.

"So wet, Bones. So ready. Have you been planning this for a while? Thinking about this? Getting turned on, imagining what it would be like?"

"Yes. Weeks. I just—" Her breath hitched as he applied more pressure. "I just needed to get the logistics worked out."

"And is it everything you hoped for?" He asked, plunging two fingers inside of her.

She cried out. "NO!"

He stopped, frozen in fear that something wasn't right. "No? What's wrong?"

"This isn't supposed to be about me," she gasped. "It was supposed to be about you."

"Pleasuring you is always about me," he promised, starting to move his fingers in and out of her oh-so-slowly.

"I…oh! I didn't bring the sleeping bag for your knees, Booth," she informed him.

"You want me to stop?" He grinned maliciously, speeding up his fingers.

"Oh god, no! Just….just rearrange a little?" She smiled, a flush crossing her chest and cheeks.

He would never deny her what she wanted. He gave her hand a tug and she sank to her knees in front of him.

One look in each other's eyes and all control was lost. Who kissed first who, they couldn't say. Hands were roaming and exploring and cupping and feeling. Fingers were mapping and rolling and squeezing. Tongues clashed and danced as he turned her underneath him so they were both lying down and he was settled between her legs.

She couldn't wait. She arched up to urge him inside and he slid home.

"Jesus," he swore. "You feel good."

"Bleachers do not seem conducive to lengthy sexual intercourse."

"No squint talk in bed."

"We're not in bed."

"Still!" He complained.

She laughed and leveled a semi- serious, semi-pleading stare at him. "Hard and fast, please. I need it hard and fast."

"You got it." He began to deliver on his promise, sliding out of her and then back in, catching a frantic rhythm almost immediately.

She matched him, thrusting up as he thrust in, her hands grabbing his ass for leverage. "Yes. Yes! Oh god, don't stop."

Booth had no intention of stopping. He picked up his pace, pistoning into her faster and faster, losing all semblance of control.

He wasn't going to last much longer. She was hot and tight and so wet. He hooked her left leg over his shoulder and went further, deeper inside of her.

"Booth, yes! Oh, yes!" She began to tighten around him. "So…close."

A primal shriek tore from her throat and he felt the pressure at the base of his spine. "Yeah, God, Baby, I'm going to—"

He was cut off by her silent scream as she stilled on the outside as her insides clenched around him. He tipped over the precipice as well, pulsing into her as she her core milked him dry.

She started to laugh that laugh that he adored, all throaty and heartfelt and he joined in, chuckling as he lay on top of her, burying his face in her neck.

"I can see why you thought that having sex under the bleachers was enticing," she told him.

He pushed up to look at her. "Believe me, nothing I ever did under any bleachers will ever compare to this."

"Then my work here is done."

"It was very, very good work, Dr. Brennan."

"You were quite good yourself, Agent Booth." She cupped his face with her hand as they shared satisfied smile and a sweet kiss.

"We'd better get out of here," Booth said. "Because I could fall asleep out here with you under the stars."

"Bleachers," she corrected. "We can't even see the stars."

"Right, of course." He grinned as he slipped out and off of her. Gathering her clothes and handing them to her, he was putting on his shirt when he froze. "Did you hear that?"

She listened, still half undressed. "Voices!" she whispered, yanking her top on and hurrying into her skirt.

Booth donned his shirt on, pulled up his pants and grabbed his shoes as she grabbed hers. Laughing he pulled her out from under bleachers just in time to see two teenagers approaching, sleeping bag in hand.

"Oh, um, we didn't think anyone would be here." The boy said as the girl next to him blushed furiously.

"We're leaving." Brennan said, unashamedly. Pulling Booth's hand, she brushed past the kids, shoes in her hand, blades of grass in her hair, sleeping bag forgotten.

"Are you hungry?" Booth asked as they made their way back to the car.

"I could eat." She answered. "You?"

"Sure."

"Maybe on the way you could tell me some other places I need to rearrange your memories about."

"I can do that." He grinned. "I can definitely do that."

~End~

_A/N I recommend checking out the challenge that inspired this story. FFN links are not something I have ever managed to figure out, whether that's me or FFN I can't say, but just in case it's here: u/4179879/50ShadesChallenge Or search author 50ShadesChallenge to find it._


End file.
